Too Much Sailor Moon
by Winter Steel
Summary: this is something My Friends and I (Under a diffrent name) started A LONG time ago it's not finished and I doubt it ever will be finished Please read


*diclamier* I don't own Sailor Moon,Gargoyles,Buffy,Gen X,or the X-men so don't sue me I have no money anyway  
  
this story started of as a Round Robin Story and I would like to thank everyone that was involved in it's creation : Greta , Maria Cline , Link , Humber12/ , Gina , tenner , Jason Barnett , Rowan , Jen , Amber  
  
Too Much Sailor Moon  
  
"Ach Jubilee you not watching Sailor Moon Agian?" complaned Paige.  
  
"yes I am." replied Jubilee not looking up from the television.  
  
"And I thought Bevis and Butthead was bad." continued Paige "not only is it a cartoon but Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scout team up to fight the negavirs sounds like a losing battle to me."  
  
Jubilee looked at her and said, "Oh and like our battle against the ignorance of humans and supervillians that multiply every day is a winning one? I can relate to Sailor Moon."  
  
Suddenly, Franklin Reeds came walking in to the living room. He was playing a game the missing cookie jar when he heard all the noise.  
  
"Cool. Cartoons," he said as he ran and sat right down in front of the television set. His eyes became immediately glued to the screen. A pretty blonde girl with white cat was fighting an evil witch.  
  
"Sailor Venus," he murmured in awe at the heroine's grace and beauty. Franklin then glanced over to Jubilee and Paige when he suddenly had a thought. Wouldn't it be neat if a sailor scout lived with them.  
  
"Hey, don't bag the cartoon 'til ya watch it, hayseed. Ya might actually like it."  
  
"Ah seriously doubt it. Ah got bettah things ta do with mah time."  
  
"Your lost." Jubilee went back to the TV when she heard a distinctive shriek.  
  
"Paige?" Jubilee asked. A flash of light almost blinded her.  
  
Franklin began jumping up and down, shouting with great joy, "Yippee. Paige's a sailor scout."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Paige, too horrified to say anything, stood absolutely still. She was decked out in a pink mini skirt with a matching pink trimmed sailor blouse. Her hair was done up in the same fashion that Carrie Fisher had to suffer through in the first Star Wars movie and there was a white cat watching her with silly grin.  
  
The cat spoke to her, "Hello, Sailor Earth."  
  
Paige just screamed. "I think she looks pretty," said Franklin.  
  
"I appreciate the compliment, Frankie," Paige said, still trying to pull down the miniskirt, "but I'd appreciate it even more if you told everyone to figure out a way to get me outta here!"  
  
"Nuh uh uh, Sailor Earth!" Jubilee sang. "We gotcha where we wancha, and that's where we'll keep ya! HEY JONO!" she bellowed. "GET IN HERE!"  
  
*Why?* was the annoyed answer.  
  
"THERE'S SOMETHIN' ON TV YOU GOTTA SEE!"  
  
Curiosity won out; Jono set down his guitar and made his way up to the rec room.  
  
By now the other Sailor Scouts and Luna had arrived on the scene and were introducing themselves to the newest addition to their ranks. Paige stood there, bearing with it, deciding to play along until she could find some way out of her situation.  
  
Jono entered the rec room. *All right Jubes: What was so important on the ruddy telly?* he asked impatiently.  
  
Jubi pointed eloquently. Jono glanced and the telly and did a startled double take. *What the- That's Paige! What the heck is she doing in the telly?* he blurted. Then, something else slipped out: *She looks amazing!*  
  
Jubilee burst out laughing and fell on the floor, as did everyone else. No one noticed the other blinding flash. But Luna's voice got their attention pretty darn fast:  
  
"Ah! Tuxedo Chamber! You're here too! This is just smashing!"  
  
Jubilee sat up, the laughter murdered by what had just happened. "Uh oh...."  
  
Emma Frost entered the room. She took one look at the TV before saying,"What's going on in here?"  
  
...  
  
"Why are Paige and Jonathan in the TV?"  
  
All pointed to Franklin.  
  
"I should have known! Mr. Reed you can't go around popping people into silly cartoons! Try to exercise some form of self control!"  
  
Franklin crossed his arms, stomped his foot and said,"I like this show. It's funny! Paige cute too!! I don't want to take them out!"  
  
"Young man, I am not giving you a choice. Franklin, this childish behavior of yours has got to stop!"  
  
"Err...Emma like in case you haven't noticed he is a child. I don't think ya should be so harsh on the little dude. Like remember that old Twilight Zone episode that had the little kid with the powers who kept popping people into cornfields and changing them into Jack in the Boxes! Kinda asking for trouble aren't ya?"  
  
"I will correct him as I see fit! Unlike the rest of you I refuse to be intimidated by him! Franklin simple needs a little parental control."  
  
Emma walked in front of the TV blocking out the screen.  
  
"I can't see" Franklin whined.  
  
"I've decided to revoke your TV privileges until you learn to control your powers. Now bring them back or I'll ground you as well!"  
  
A flash of light engulfed Emma and she vanished.  
  
"What did you do with her, Hombre?"  
  
"She was being mean so I popped her into the show!"  
  
On the screen an omnibus figure appeared above the Sailor Scouts.  
  
The cats looked up and cried,"Oh, No! It's the Evil Ice Queen!! Scouts, you must stop her!"  
  
A demonically looking Emma wearing a long dark green gown and wielding an ice scepter looked down and bellowed...  
  
"Puny Fools!Do you think that your pathetic powers can compete with that of the negiverse?! I shall destroy all of you! Then your life energy will be mine! BWHAHA!! HA!! HA!!"  
  
"Is that safe?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Franklin looked at her and said,"No problem, the Sailor Scouts always win!" Then he sat down, created a big bowl of popcorn to munch on, and watched the show.  
  
"ok Emma's Lost it," replies Jubilee.  
  
(back in the tv)  
  
"Emma please remember we're not your ememy," says Paige dodging an energy blast.  
  
*it's know good love she doesn't remember us,*adds Jonothan.  
  
I actually know enough about Sailor Moon to write what's coming next, and I dislike that show.... How weird can you get?  
  
"Even if she has lost it, Jubes," Skin said conversationally, "she's puttin' on one helluva show!"  
  
"Soon the Sailor Scouts will win and everything will be okay," Franklin added.  
  
"Well...." Jubilee muttered. "If that's the case.... Got any more popcorn, Franklin?"  
  
Inside the telly.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, regroup!" Luna cried as the team scattered from the Ice Queen's attack. "Venus, Earth, distract the Ice Queen!"  
  
"How?" Paige snapped, twisting away from another blast.  
  
"Like this," Venus said, and raised her arm. "Venus Crescent, SMASH!"  
  
Glowing energy crescents exploded from her fingers and rolled over the Ice Queen, slamming her into the ground.  
  
"All right!" Sailor Jupiter crowed. "My turn! C'mon, Mercury, gimme a hand." A small antennae rose from Jupiter's tiara. "Jupiter Thunder, CRASH!" A bolt of lightening ripped the air.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, BLAST!" Mercury shouted, throwing large, iridescent bubbles at Emma.  
  
"Stop!" Paige screamed as Emma screamed in pain from the double whammy. "You can't do this!"  
  
Her cries went unheard as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon planned their own assault.  
  
"It's no fun with Paige 'n' Jono knowing what's real," Franklin whined.  
  
"Then change it," Jubilee urged.  
  
"Really?" Franklin squealed in delight.  
  
"Sure. No one gets hurt in these shows anyway," Jubilee stated with a shrug.  
  
Franklin concentrated.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Paige shocked herself by saying, "Tux and I haven't had a turn yet!"  
  
"Then go for it!" Jupiter yelled as the Ice Queen recovered and resumed the attack.  
  
Sailor Earth raised her hands to the sky. Rings of power danced around them, crackling ominously. "Earth Quakes, TREMOR!" she cried, falling to her knees and slamming her fists into the soil.  
  
The ground rumbled and shook crazily as the earth made waves and a large crevasse opened underneath Emma. She howled in sudden shock and fear as she fell, and barely managed to snag a hold with one hand on the edge.  
  
"Good goin', Earth!" Sailor Moon called. "Finish her, Rae and Chamber!"  
  
Sailor Mars held a strip of enchanted paper to her forehead and called on the Fire of Mars as Chamber charged up his bio-kinesis. As one, they directed the roaring blazes of fiery power at the Negaverse villain, and charred her to a crisp.  
  
Ice Queen shrieked as she vanished.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Emma reappeared in reality, landing hard on her butt. "What?" she blurted, bewildered. "What just happened?" Abruptly it all came back. "Franklin!" she yelled.  
  
"Not now Frosty!" Jubilee complained. "The show's not done yet."  
  
The scene had changed to Rae's Chapel. The Sailor Scouts were inside, celebrating the Ice Queen's defeat and the integration of two new members. Paige was gushing about how cool it was to be a Sailor Scout, and Jono.... Well, he wasn't saying much of anything, just staring longingly at the sumptuous Japanese cuisine he couldn't eat.  
  
"I still want them back," Emma ordered.  
  
"But the show's so much better with Paige 'n' Jono in it!" Franklin griped. "I wanna keep 'em in there!"  
  
Uh oh....  
  
Are Paige and Jonothan fated to spend the rest of their lives in anime? Tune in next time when "Franklin Makes A Choice" on Sailor Moon!  
  
Okay.... I've been watching way too much TV....  
  
Thank goodness Emma's out of the television.  
  
IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE  
  
Jubilation Lee could just scream. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so dense? Any idiot would have done it, but _no_, she didn't. All she did was sit there and watch like a zombie. How could she not set the VCR to record the whole show. She quickly amended the error by sticking in a video tape and hitting the record button. "There," she said, satisfied. "When Paige an' Jono get back, we'll have something to blackmail 'em with."  
  
Angelo only groaned. Everett giggled at Jube's evil, but brilliant scheme.  
  
Ms. Frost, after a long, but unsuccessful argument with Franklin, left in search for Mr. Cassidy. Even threatening the little boy did nothing to persuade him to return her lost students. She only ended up bringing Franklin close to tears. Frustrated, she decided to find someone else handle Franklin. "Jubilee, I want you to keep a close eye on Paige and Jono. I will find Mr. Cassidy. Contact me if they are in danger. Understand?"  
  
"Sure, Ms. Frost. Will do. You can count on me." The White Queen then left.  
  
A small gathering had formed in the living room. Surprisingly enough when news reached their ears, M and Penance soon showed up for the show. Monet would never admit to watching a kiddie show, but she was definitely intrigued with the latest development.  
  
Paige and Jono appeared to be back to their regular selves. They magically transformed back to normal identity. Off screen of course. Paige was still sporting her Princess Leia hair-do and was now wearing a school uniform similar to Serene and Amy's. Jono, on the other hand, was in a plain white shirt and pants.  
  
So far, it was pretty boring. Nothing much happened at the dojo. They merely exchanged small talk and then they departed with Serene, Amy, Paige and Jono heading for school.  
  
"Isn't anything good going to happen?" Jubilee cried out. "When's the next monster coming?"  
  
"Jubilee, you know perfectly well how these cartoons work. One monster per episode. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for another one," explained M in her smug voice.  
  
"Tomorrow!? Then what's going to happen until then?" Jubilee grimly wished M would zone out.  
  
"Hey, chica." Angelo called. "Why don't you take a look at this."  
  
Jubilee frowned and then looked at the television. A huge smile emerged on her face. "Ooh. This is getting juicy."  
  
BACK IN THE TELEVISION  
  
Paige could not believe it. She was going to go to a Japanese school and she didn't know a word of Japanese. Luckily for her the cartoon was dubbed into English, but unfortunately the writing in the television show was still primarily in Japanese. How she and Jono is going to survive is beyond her.  
  
She even wasn't sure where they were living. Hopefully, not with this Serene person. All she ever does is eat and whine. Paige's best plan was to play along and be this Sailor Earth character and pray that Ms. Frost get them out soon. The blue-haired girl seemed nice and sensible so she stayed by her side. Jono wasn't so lucky. He had Serene to contend with.  
  
"Hey, Meatball-Head. Wait up!" someone shouted out. Paige turned around to find a much older and very handsome man, running toward them.  
  
Serene winced and her face darkened at the sight of him. "What do ya want, Darien? And I told you not to call me that."  
  
He lightly bonked her across the head in jest. "Whatever, Meatball-Head. Hey, who these two?"  
  
"This is Paige and Jono," Amy replied. "They're transfer students."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Paige only had to take one look at Darien and it was love at first sight.  
  
There. Let's see someone handle this.  
  
"Hi" said Paige lovingly her eyes turning heart shape.  
  
a little ways behind them Jonothan is fumming.  
  
IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE  
  
"ahoh looks like Jonothan about to blow a gasket," siad Jubilee.  
  
"hush Jubilee this is getting good" said Everett.  
  
just the Sean Entered the room.  
  
"lad please bring Paige and Jono back," asked Sean.  
  
" I like them were they are," replied Franklin.  
  
"see what I mean ," complaned Emma.  
  
"Ms.Frost I wouldn't get the little kid mad you again you could end back In the t.v. "said Everett.  
  
A snicker was heared from Jubilee.  
  
"please bring them back" asked Sean again.  
  
"no!" siad Franklin.  
  
and another flash was seen.  
  
(inside the telly)  
  
"greetings Sailor Earth sure took me a while to find ye." said the black and white cat.  
  
Paige and Jono stared at the black and white cat. **I didn't know that there are cats with Irish accents.**  
  
"Oh no." Paige muttered. "I think that's Mr. Cassidy."  
  
In the real world.  
  
"I don't believe it! That cat is Sean!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Believe it."  
  
Jubilee burst out laughing. "This is too, too rich!" she managed to say between giggles. "Mr. Cassidy's a CAT! Franklin, you're good."  
  
Franklin grinned. "Thank you," he said modestly. Then, inspiration struck. "You wanna go in, Jubes?"  
  
"Huh? Me?" Jubilee asked in surprise.  
  
"Yea! You could be Sailor Neptune or somethin'," Franklin replied.  
  
"No!" Emma shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Jubilee cheered.  
  
"Franklin," Emma rumbled, "if you put Jubilee in that wretched show, I'll-"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Uh, Franklin. There's already a Sailor Neptune," Everett said carefully. No need to be sent in the TV as another Tuxedo Mask or Moonlight Knight.  
  
"Really? Then what should I do?" Franklin replied, frowning at the television screen. So far Paige and Jono were busy with Mr. Cassidy. The other characters simply lost interest with the three and left them alone. Still no sign of Jubilee. Maybe she was in limbo land until Franklin decided what to change her into.  
  
"Franklin, honey. Maybe you should just bring them back." Ms. Frost got down on her knees so they were both eye to eye and gently grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Surprisingly she used a rare motherly tone no one had ever heard before. "You don't want them to miss dinner, now do you?"  
  
Franklin's face grimaced and he replied slowly, "No."  
  
"That's right. Now if we get them back soon, we can even have chocolate chip cookie for dessert."  
  
"Really?" She nodded her head. "And ice cream too."  
  
Franklin Richards thought long and hard. He looked at the television and then at Ms. Frost and then back to the television set again. It looked like Ms. Frost was going to win.  
  
He glanced at his feet. "Okay. I'll bring them back."  
  
Ms. Frost took a deep breath like she was actually holding her breath, anticipating his answer. "That's good."  
  
Franklin shot his head up with a grin. "But dinner isn't for hours. So I'll bring them back then. Okay, Ms. Frost." With that he ran back to the television.  
  
The White Queen only screamed. "Angelo. You're in charge. I'm going to get Xavier. If he can't get them out maybe he'll get sucked into that TV show too. That would make my day." She ran out of the room.  
  
Angelo only shook his head and mumbled, "Aye, caramba."  
  
After watching Ms. Frost storm out of the room, M casually moved over to the television and sat next to the young boy. "You know, Franklin. Jubilee doesn't have to be a Sailor Scout," M told sweetly him.  
  
"You mean I should turn her into a cat like Mr. Cassidy."  
  
"No, I mean there are other things Jubilee can be."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Okay. Here's your chance. Someone go wild with this one. No Sailor Moon type character, please. Try something really different and bizarre. PLEASE!  
  
"How about a gargoyle? Their on another channel right now."  
  
Angelo suggested, "How about a sitcom?"  
  
Franklin looked confused, "A sitcom?"  
  
"Si. Like ah Home Improvement or Full House?"  
  
Ev suggested, "No way. How about Lois and Clark that Superman Show? Jubilee could use a little rescuing as Lois Lane."  
  
Monet said, "I watched that show once. Lois constantly kisses Clark."  
  
Ev made a funny face in jealousy, "Okay, how about Xena Warrior Princess?" He grinned at thought of Jubilee wearing a Gabrielle outfit or even Xena.  
  
Monet suggested, "Why not Babylon 5?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
Franklin pondered and said, "Okay!"  
  
Monet confused asked, "Which one is it?"  
  
He concentrated and the TV instantly turned to the channel Jubilee was on.  
  
"Jubilee said Gargoyles so I put her in Gargoyles," Franklin told them.  
  
On the screen a new gargoyle appeared with the Manhattan clan. It was definitely Jubilee. There was very little change in her face, but her skin was now the color of her trenchcoat in addition to having wings and talons. She turned various ways checking out her new body. She flashed the screen a thumbs up. "Thanks a lot kid!" she grinned.  
  
The leader of the clan, Goliath turned to her. "Who are you talking to Jubilation?"  
  
*************  
  
"Talkin to...err...no one!"  
  
A small red gargoyle landed next to Goliath and spoke,"Any idea how she got here?"  
  
"No Brooklyn,"Goliath growled,"Nor do I know how I her name is familiar to me."  
  
"Exactly what clan do you belong to?" From Brooklyn who was looking at Jubilee suspiciously.  
  
For a brief moment Jubilee considered telling them the truth, but it was a little too far fetched even for them. She thought up a more plausible explanation.  
  
"Like one of Oberon's children sorta popped up, uttered a bunch of weird words, and here I am! Can't remember much before that."  
  
"We've had trouble with Oberon's children before. They tend to be a mischievous lot!" Goliath then turned to address Brooklyn,"I want you to show our newest clan member around. Take her with you on patrol."  
  
"Yes!" From Jubilee as she leapt into the air happily shooting off her fireworks.  
  
Startled the gargoyles leapt back and drew their swords.  
  
"What sorcery is this?" Goliath bellowed.  
  
"Beats me! Maybe that kid of Oberon or what ever you call them had something to do with this. Come on Brook lets go!" Jubilee seized Brooklyn and leapt off Castle Wyvorn. They dropped for a brief moment before catching the wind. Then the two soared off into the night.  
  
********  
  
Monet glared at the TV in disgust. Jubilee liked...no she loved being a gargoyle!  
  
Franklin couldn't help noticing how unhappy Monet looked. It didn't take him long to figure out what was wrong. He had left her out on all the fun! Franklin concentrated and Monet vanished.  
  
*******  
  
"Um...where did you send Monet?" Ev asked Franklin.  
  
"In the tv silly," Franklin replied.  
  
"I know that, but in what show?"  
  
Franklin answered by changing the channel. It showed a nice, quiet park at night. A man was mugging a woman when Monet appeared wearing a black dress. She picked up the man with one hand and threw him at a wall, effectively rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Thank you so much! I was so afraid!" the woman who was about to be mugged said.  
  
"No, thank you," Monet replied sinisterly as her face shifted to that of a vampires and she grabbed the woman by the throat.  
  
The theme song for Buffy the Vampire Slayer then played.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I hope nobody minds if I join in. As for the vampires, well I figured that since Monet is not known for doing anything halfway she would either  
  
completely retain her personality or act completely in character.  
  
"this is fun" said Franklin" anyone else want to join them?"  
  
"ahh...Franklin...ummm..." started Everett  
  
just then Emma returned "all right young man this time your in real trouble Xavier will be here in an hour,if you return them all now this whole thing will be forgotten"  
  
Franklins lower lip started to tremble "WAAAHHH"  
  
"good going Ms. Frost now you've done it" said Everett  
  
them another brighter white light was seen but this time the light was brighter then the other flashes  
  
when Emma was finally able to see again the only people that were left were her and Franklin  
  
Emma looked at the screen and heard the theme music. "That's Buffy the Vampire Slayer isn't it? But that skyline is Manhatten's."  
  
"That's where Monet is. And it's where Jubilee is. I like crossovers."  
  
The theme music finished and the scene switched to a school library. Buffy walked in with Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Everett and Angelo. Apparently the two of them were in character created by Franklin. "What is it now, Giles? It's Spring Break. I'd like to at least enjoy my days off."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible. There have been several reports of people being attacked in Manhatten and having their blood drained. People are blaming a species called gargoyles. However we all know that vampires are the actual threat. In a highly populated city such as that they must be dealt with quickly."  
  
"So now what?" Xander asked.  
  
"we could -- no."  
  
"How about we -- wait..scratch that!"  
  
"I know we can -- Oh! That will never work!"  
  
*************  
  
"Franklin, get them out of that show this instant! It isn't safe for them in there. Monet's gone positively loony!"  
  
"You worry too much, Miss Frost. If anything happens, I'll just pull them out! What could possible happen?"  
  
Franklin turned his attention back towards the show and sighed. If things kept going like this, they'd spend the entire episode in the library! He'd fix that! Franklin closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
*************  
  
The next thing Buffy and the others knew, they where standing on top of a castle.  
  
"What the %&#*?!"  
  
"Angelo!" From a very shocked Everett.  
  
"Ok. We're on top of a castle, perched on a skyscraper, in the middle of Manhattan! Fantastic!! That pesky vampire has got to be hiding in here somewhere. Come on!" Buffy descended the darkened stone staircase with her trusty stake in hand.  
  
A snarling beast lunged out of the shadows towards Buffy. She leapt aside barely escaping. The creature turned around and charged again.  
  
"Bronx! Down!"  
  
Bronx whimpered and laid down.  
  
A gargoyle landed a few feet in front of them and spoke,"What are ye doing here?"  
  
"Would you believe hunting vampires?"  
  
A small man with pointed ears carrying a baby floated down in front of them. "Pretty impressive kid grabbing a bunch of total strangers and teleporting them here. But from now on stick to people we know when you're practicing."  
  
****************  
  
Everyone ran into the rec room to see Franklin watching two tv's.  
  
Sailor Moon- Jono and Paige was hanging around a cat that have an Irish accent. "Why are ye two staring at me?"  
  
"Nothing sir." Paige said as she cleared her throat.  
  
~This is bloody boring.~ Jono said to her. ~Wonder why Sean didn't remember who he really is?~  
  
IN real world-  
  
Gambit asked, "So how come Sean can't remember who he really is?"  
  
Franklin shrugged and said, "Why not?"  
  
In Sailor Moon- "IEEEIEEE!!! I'm a cat!"  
  
~Somet'in tells me that Sean just remembered who he is.~  
  
IN Real World- Everyone was laughing at the shocked look on his face. Logan said, "I can't wait to tell Irish the look on his face!"  
  
"You want to go in too!" Franklin said excitedly. He concentrated and poof.  
  
In sailor Moon- A ninja master with a cigar in his mouth came in and said, "Hi! Franklin just popped me in too. And I'm your new teacher."  
  
In Real World- Scott's eyes popped up, "Franklin? What about the others?"  
  
In the crossworld-  
  
Ev, Ang, Buffy and Willow was on the rooftop. Ev asked, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Buffy replied, "A cop friend of mine is going to bring some friends here to help us."  
  
From the night sky Gargoyles swoop down. One of which is a certain yellow teenaged gargoyle, "Ev! Ang! What are you doing in my show?!"  
  
IN the real world-  
  
Scott and the others watched. Xavier said, "Franklin? Could you please bring them back?"  
  
"No!" Franklin said firmly, "It's not dinner time yet. Does anyone else want to join?"  
  
Scott was about to told him not to but he vanished.  
  
Jean cried out,"Scott! Where is he?"  
  
In the crossover world-  
  
A tall man appeared out of the shadows. Everyone gasped. Buffy calmed them down, "Relax this is Scott. He's a friend of Angel's. He was cursed with a soul like him."  
  
His eyes was glowing red and said, "Hi. Don't worry I don't bite...humans."  
  
Oberon, having rendered himself invisible, was trying to figure out which person to send into a television. (After all, why should Franklin have all the fun?) After a quick moment, he figured it out.  
  
With a smirk on Oberon's face, Charles Xavier disappeared.  
  
In the Sailor Moon Universe:  
  
"The Sailor Scouts won't defeat me this time! Post, Holocaust, I command you to gather enough energy to summon the Mimic Monster to fight the Scouts. They won't stand a chance against their own powers combined. With them out of the way, we can proceed with our goal to dress everyone in spandex and fill them with angst. So says ONSLAUGHT!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Emma and the other X-Men gasped and looked over at a confused Franklin. Emma yelled, "Franklin Richards!!!"  
  
Franklin insisted, "I didn't do it! Honest!"  
  
Jean said, "Franklin is telling the truth."  
  
"Then who sent Xavier into the television?"  
  
"Ev ...." Emma said, after scanning the room.  
  
He blushed slightly. "I was just trying to help! I thought if I synched with Franklin, I could get the others back, not send .... the Professor in there! Sorry."  
  
"I wonder if Franklin can do other things to those realms instead of just sending people in there," mused Jean.  
  
"Of course, silly!"  
  
With a silly grin, Franklin concentrated and ....  
  
Suddenly Jubilee found herself being kissed by Brooklyn!  
  
"FRANKLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jean did a double take. "Wait a second. Why is Ev here? I thought that he was in the TV?"  
  
'Ev' said, "Oopsie. Forgot that he was in there."  
  
He changed into a pointy eared imp. Franklin yelled, "It's Puck!"  
  
Puck looked at his watch, "Gotta go." He vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Brooklyn looked at Jubilee and asked, "Who's Franklin?"  
  
Scott answered coldly, "The person who started this stupid adventure." He got up to the two gargoyles, "Please back off from Jubilee."  
  
Brooklyn looked at Scott's glowing eyes and complied.  
  
Jubilee gasped, "Whoa, dude. Franklin gotta in too. Is Wolvy here?"  
  
"He's in the Sailor Moon episode. He's Paige's and Jono's teacher."  
  
"Swell." Jubilee said.  
  
Ev and Angelo asked, "Say Senor what happened to you sunglasses?"  
  
"Franklin altered me so I won't need them. I'm a real vampire. I think I could hyptnatize too."  
  
Golitoh asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The four replied, "Nothing."  
  
IN the real world,  
  
Emma looked at Scott, "You know he looked somewhat like Gambit without those sunglasses."  
  
Jean sighed and muttered, "I wish that they would just completely merge and battle Onslaught."  
  
Franklin unfortunately overheard and he concentrated.  
  
"were still missing one student Penny was in the room when Franklin threw a temper tantrum" said Emma "We better find her first"  
  
"agreed" said Jean "Franklin were is Penance?"  
  
"Penny? She went outside to play. Thankfully, she doesn't like television. The only one with common sense in my opinion," Emma replied. She briefly wondered what would happen if she simply turned the television off. Would her students return or would they disappear into another unknown universe? At this point, she didn't care which. She would be happy with either result.  
  
"Emma," Jean warned. "I wouldn't try that."  
  
"Try what?" Franklin asked.  
  
"Nothing, dear. Just watch your show."  
  
(Inside the TV.)  
  
another flash of light was seen  
  
"were are we I wanna go home" wailed Serena  
  
"Serena quite your wailing" yelled Rea  
  
"looks like were in Manhattan" said Wolverine  
  
"Manhattan how'd we get here" asked Amy  
  
"I don't know" said Wovie but he knew the little kid that sent them here  
  
just then a rustle was heared and the sound of laughter "HA HA HA HA"  
  
"who's there" asked Mina  
  
"HA HA" Monet stepped out of the shadows  
  
"Monet" said Sean (still a cat)  
  
"right or thats who I used to be" said Monet lunging at the group the scouts scattered and transformed  
  
"Luna,Artamis and Sean find someplace safe"Said Sailor Venus  
  
"Right" and the scampered off  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"hey look over there" said Jubilee pointing  
  
they looked and the sound of an explosion was heared and the Gargoyles took flight  
  
back at the fight  
  
Monet was trashed pretty good when all of the sudden she jumped on top of a car and yelled "URUK-HAI" and a bunch of goblin like creatures appeared  
  
"there are to many of them" said Sailor Mercury  
  
"don't give up" replied Wovie  
  
just then Monet jumped off the car and grabs Paige and Jonothan and flies off into the night sky  
  
just seconds before the Gargoyles arrive  
  
soon the goblins are driven back  
  
"we came as fast as we could but too late" said Jubilee landing  
  
"what are those things and what are you?"asked Sailor Mercury  
  
"there will time later for questions" said Goliath "come it will be day soon"  
  
***  
  
Back at the Castle  
  
"if there the Sailor Scouts were are Paige and Jonothan" asked Everett  
  
"we had a little run in with Monet" said Sean walking up  
  
"plus she had a lot of help"interupted Jubilee  
  
"it's late Monet won't attack anyone anymore tonight" said Buffy coming up  
  
"do you have any idea why she took them" asked Sean  
  
"none all we can do now is wait" replied Buffy  
  
Jean gasped, "Franklin. This is getting dangerous. You have to bring them back before someone gets hurt."  
  
Franklin grinned, "Don't worry Mrs. Summers. Scott will help out after sunset."  
  
In the TV  
  
The sun started to rise. Scott remembered that vampires can't go out during the day. He went down deep into the castle.  
  
Jubilee and the other Gargoyles went on top of the perches and she posed. Sean asked, "What are ye doing?"  
  
"Me and the others are going to turn into stone in a sec Sean. I'm posing so when I turn into statue I'll look good."  
  
The sun rose and they turned into statues. Logan , Paige, Jono, and Sean stared at her stone face.  
  
Logan went down into the dark basement to see Scott lying in a box asleep.  
  
In the real world...  
  
Jean sighed in relief as everyone appeared to be safe.  
  
Franklin was board by the characters doing nothing. "Okay, now it's sunset again."  
  
In the TV  
  
Logan, and the others were waiting for sunset. As the sun set, Jubilee and the other gargoyles broke out of their stone casts. Jubilee stretched her wings and said, "Night already?"  
  
Meanwhile, Jono and Paige was chained to the wall. Monet came in and broke the chains. Jono asked, **Monet? Wot had gotten into you?**  
  
Monet rubbed her head in a confused manner, "I- I can't help it. I'm being controlled."  
  
"By who?" Paige asked  
  
"Onslaught."  
  
At the castle. Scott was getting outside. He looked paler than usual and collapsed. Logan went to his side, "Cyke? You okay?"  
  
"H-hungry." he muttered.  
  
Buffy sighed and took out a cooler, "Here you go Scott." She handed a bag of blood to him.  
  
He looked at it with disgust, "You want me to drink blood?"  
  
Logan nodded, "Yer a vampire now Scott. Might as well adjust."  
  
Scott took the bag and started to suck on its contents. Jubilee made a funny face, "Ew gross! Cyke's drinking blood."  
  
Scott stopped for a second, "It's not that bad. But, I'm not having too much fun as a vampire."  
  
"At least ye resemble a human being." Sean said as he started to lick his fur.  
  
Scott finished and said, "I think I can locate Monet. Since we are vampires. We have this telepathic link."  
  
"Great!" Jubilee said as she picked up Logan.  
  
"Jubes!"  
  
"Hey you need the ride. Besides...you don't weigh that much."  
  
Scott dove off of the roof and hovered. "I think it's this way!" He yelled as he flew away.  
  
The gargoyles carrying the nonflying ones flew off too to an eerie warehouse. Where Onslaught lives.  
  
"alright keep them peeled" said Wovie about to enter the the dark warehouse  
  
"wait" said Scott "she is there and so is something else something Big"  
  
Wovie sniffed "Onslaught"  
  
"who?"asked those who didn't know him  
  
"it a long story his probably controlling Monet" said Scott "which is going to make our job ten times more difficult"  
  
"ohh goodie" added Jubilee  
  
"then lets go I'm Ready to kick some butt" said Sailor Jupiter  
  
Scott and the rest of the assorted team flew at the huge monster. Onslaught laughed and said, "Hello, Scott, Jubilee, Sean." He snickered.  
  
Scott yelled "Everyone attack!" He let out his optic blasts.  
  
Everyone tried to fight the huge monster. But Onslaught and his team was too tough. Sean snuck into the warehouse and said, "Paige? Jono?"  
  
Paige and Jono ran in and Paige said, "We're here."  
  
"We have to go and help the others."  
  
So everyone fought as well. Onslaught let out a blast and everyone was unconscious. Jubilee down looked at the screen and said, "Franklin, get us outta here." Franklin frowned and said, "No, the good guys always win." He grinned and looked at Jean and she vanished.  
  
Onslaught was laughing wickedly as everyone was on the ground trying to get up. "Fools, do you truly think that you could defeat me."  
  
"It's time for a surprise guest star!" A voice yelled out as a firey fist came out of the heavens. Everyone looked up to see Phoenix standing there, "I am Phoenix! Prepare to be canceled, Onslaught!"  
  
"we kicked you butt last time Onslaught and we'll do it agian" said Phoenix  
  
"do you really think you can Win" replied Onslaught motioning to the shadows  
  
Just then Monet Jumped out and knocked Phoenix off balance with fangs extended aiming for the neck  
  
"Back" yelled Buffy coming up with a crucifix in hand  
  
Monet let out a howl a shank back into the shadows  
  
"Scott and I will deal with her" said Buffy grabbing Scott and fallowing Monet  
  
Scott and Buffy ran after Monet. Monet leapt into the air and Scott followed in pursuit. Scott yelled, "Monet! You have to snap out of Onslaught's evil spell!"  
  
"No!" Monet yelled as she did a dive attack on the man. Scott ducked and fired an optic blast at the vampiress. She got hit and fell to the ground. Buffy grabbed a jar of holy water and splashed it on Monet.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" she yelled as she vanish in a bright light.  
  
Buffy was confused, "That's odd. Whenever a vampire gets sprayed with holy water they melt not flash off.  
  
*****  
  
Monet reappeared in the living room alive and asleep.  
  
Emma asked, "Franklin? Did you bring her back?"  
  
New direction  
  
Emma Frost stood expectedly in front of the television, waiting for Franklin to answer. The little boy was too immersed in the program to pay any attention to her and shifted his head from side to side in order to get a better view of the screen. Unfortunately, Emma wouldn't have it and continued to block his way.  
  
"Franklin, where is Monet? Where did you put her?"  
  
Exasperated, Franklin answered her, "Just watch the tv."  
  
She sighed and gave up and stepped aside for him so he could watch. As for herself, she was too afraid to even take a peek. All her students, except with for one, were in tv land. Part of the X-Men team were sucked in as well, playing who knows what tv character. At least Xavier got pulled in, but he was Onslaught... again! Emma could feel a strong headache coming on and she momentarily wished her head would explode from it and put her out of her misery.  
  
"I need to lie down for a while," she mumbled.  
  
When she was about to leave the living room, Franklin yelled out, "It's dinner time!"  
  
All of sudden there was a burst of light and Cassidy fell on top of her. "Ouch!" In fact everyone appeared out of thin air and fell on top of her. More "Ouch!"  
  
"Get off me," Jubilee shouted.  
  
"That bettah not be yoah hand on mah butt, Skin!"  
  
"Cyke, you really need a bath," Wolverine growled.  
  
"Help! I can't breathe!" Everett cried out.  
  
"X-Men stick together!"  
  
"Shut up, Scott!"  
  
"I can't move my legs!"  
  
That's because you can't, Professor."  
  
*Please God, when will this end?*  
  
Franklin jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "Everyone's back for dinner just like I promised, Ms. Frost. Ms. Frost? Where are you?" He stopped and looked around for the headmistress. "Where did you go?"  
  
Using both her voice and her telepathy, the White Queen screamed, *"Everyone get off of me! RIGHT NOW!"*  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
After everybody got off of Ms. Frost, the X-Men gladly went back home, hoping to forget the whole ordeal. Franklin was given a firm lecture about not putting anyone else in the tv and he unwillingly promised not to do it again. On a happy note, he still got his chocolate chip cookie for dessert.  
  
Jubilee was ecstatic over the VCR. The tape had lasted long enough to record the whole adventure and she made plans to review the tape tonight much to the displeasure of Paige. Paige secretly swore to destroy the video tape if the chance ever rose. She did not want anyone to see her in that ridiculous sailor suit. Jono said she looked fine compared to his insane tuxedo costume he had to wear.  
  
With all the excitement slowly brewing down. No one noticed a certain young boy walking around with a cookie in his hand. He made his way to the hallway closet and opened the door. Carefully he stuck his hand in and offered his cookie to the shadow. A hand slowly took his offering. Franklin smiled. "I know you'll like it here. It's the best place in the world."  
  
"Franklin! Your uncle's here," M called out.  
  
"I'm coming," he replied. To the shadow, he said, "I have to go now. Bye bye!" He shut the door and ran to meet his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Johnny!"  
  
"Hey, kiddo! How was it been? Did you have fun?" Johnny picked up his nephew and swung him around.  
  
"You bet. They let me watch tv all day. Where we going?" Franklin asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Johnny whispered. "Thanks Mr. Cassidy for watching him for the afternoon."  
  
"It was no problem. The laddie was an angel."  
  
Johnny and Franklin waved good-bye to everyone and drove off.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
In closet, two lone figures sat, totally confused. "Luna, where are we? Where are the rest of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"I don't know Sailor Moon, but the Negaverse must be behind this," replied a black cat. "We must be careful."  
  
"Hmm..." There was a crunching sound.  
  
"What is it, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Good cookie!"  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel. "First we get sent to New York, now we're in the woods somewhere. This is getting weird."  
  
******  
  
Since it was summer it was still fairly light out late. Jubilee was getting ready for bed. She was exhausted from her little TV adventure. All of sudden she heard stone shattering and earsplitting roars. She headed for her window and looked up. The gargoyles were waking up on top of the roof.  
  
Jubilee quickly turned on the intercom "ahh Emma we got a problem"  
  
"so I've heared Jubilation please bring our guest to the Biosphere it time we tell them the truth" replied Emma  
  
meanwhile  
  
Paige was walking down the hall when she heared a noise from the hall closet she opened the door and fell the Sailor Scouts  
  
"get off of me Serena" yelled Rea  
  
"ohh brother not agian" groned Paige  
  
"so Paige were are we?"asked Mina  
  
but before Paige could answer the sound of shattering rock and a blood crutteling roar was heared  
  
"what was that" asked Luna  
  
then Emma Mental voice cut through the air **everyone meet me in the Biosphere**  
  
"if you please fallow me all your questions will be answered" said Paige  
  
in the Biosphere  
  
Monet was looking for Penny when she heared a rustling in the bushes but before Monet could turn around Buffy jump at her  
  
"I'm not a Vampire anymore" yelled Monet  
  
"you lie" said Buffy  
  
Just then Emma Mental voice interrupted there fight **meet me in the Biosphere**  
  
"please trust me and all your question will be answered" said Monet  
  
Suddenly Jubilee felt a strange sensation as she glowed and became a Gargoyle again. "Oh boy." she muttered as she and the other gargoyles flew to the biosphere.  
  
***** In the X-Mansion. Scott got out of the shower and got dressed. "The last few days had been one the weirdest I had ever been in." he muttered as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"At least it's over." she said as she looked at the mirror and screamed. "What?" Scott asked and then he looked in the mirror. To see no reflection.  
  
***** 


End file.
